


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by fynndin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, kind of, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/pseuds/fynndin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally deciding to make a move on his crush, Steve starts with getting some advice on the whole dating matter. Maybe his choice of a mentor was not the best one. Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

"Captain Rogers, are you sure I understood this correctly?", Mr Stark asked, one eyebrow almost disappearing over his hairline. "When you asked me for help on an important task, you meant..."

"Dating advice, yes", a dark red tinted Steve Rogers pressed through his teeth. "You know, I'm really unfamiliar with how all this works nowadays and I know we have not started out on best terms, Mr Stark, but you're kind of an expert here and I thought that maybe we'd get along better if we actually had something to talk about that is not strictly work related."

Expert he was on controlling his shown emotions, Mr Stark changed the upcoming snorted laughter into a hopefully encouraging but still amused smile. "Ok", he continued, "I guess I can work on this. We could start with the basics but mostly dating is a question of the specific person, so you're going to have to tell me a bit about her."

"Him", Steve corrected, biting his lower lip.

"Whatever", Mr Stark dismissed, "yeah, I need some information if you want me to help you work out the details."

The lower lip got freed again and Steve relaxed a bit. "Cool, thanks. I think I'd like the basics first. I mean, sharing details feels a bit..."

"I see", Mr Stark mused, eyes twinkling. This was indeed his domain. And he liked tutoring in it. "So, basics", he announced, rubbing his hands, "Most important part is that while you want to show your best side, you want to stay you. You want the guy to like you, not some persona you put up for him, so when you choose something you want to do on a date, choose something you also enjoy." From there on he simply fell into a monologue and Steve actually started taking notes.

Half an hour later, Steve had several ideas written down on what people nowadays did for dates, what you should do, what you could do and what was an absolute no-go as well as some dead giveaways that something was going wrong.

"... just to be sure: You don't actually meet parents that early anymore. Basically you only have to deal with the person themself, unless they..." Mr Stark was cut off mid-sentence by some kind of siren sound from Steve's pocket.

Steve produced a mobile from his pocket, swiped across the screen and answered: "Yes?" While someone was hastily talking away at the other end, he mouthed "Fury" to Mr Stark, signalling that it was probably an emergency and that he was sorry for interrupting him. Mr Stark just nodded and didn't ask when he put the notepad aside and went out of the living room.

~~~~~

An hour later, Cap was back at the tower. Turned out, it had been false alarm and what seemed to be something leading up to a mass panic was a prank by some street punk and easily set aside. 

He first thought about searching for Mr Stark but once again realized how hopeless this was inside Star Tower. He opted for asking JARVIS and was directed towards the workshop. Shortly after knocking, the door opened.

"Guess if you're here, I should wait with asking for further advice a bit later?", Steve asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh no, it's alright. Just come in, don't steal any blueprints and we can talk while I'm working", Mr Stark answered while whiping his hands on a rag that did nothing to make anything cleaner. Probably the contrary. "I'm just doing maintenance on one of the cars, so nothing dangerous or highly classified."

Steve entered the workshop. It always amazed him. The entirety of Stark Tower was almost always completely tidy and clean. The only place that was in a constant and ever changing mess was the one with the bots who could - hypothetically - tidy up. But right now DUM-E was obviously busy with holding a fire extinguisher next to Mr Stark's not-dangerous project of maintaining one of his cars. 

He made his way through things that were strewn across the floor and eventually even found some box close to the hydraulic hoist that he could sit on. All the while Mr Stark had vanished half under the car again, doing... things. "So", it sounded from under the car, "You want to tell me a bit about your sweetheart?"

"Yeah, about that", Steve said, "he is, well, how am I to say that? I don't really know much about his preferences. He's a really altruistic guy, you know. Always helping others, sometimes risking quite something for it."

"Perfect little hero for you, isn't he?", Mr Stark joked.

"Pretty much, yes. He always insists that it's not a big deal, that kind of person. If I had to guess, I'd say he probably likes planes or cars or something like that. Machinery, you know. And actually I'm not that sure he's into guys, but I guess there's only one way to find out. Well, and he's often very secretive. Don't even know his name."

The sounds of working under the car came to a halt. Mr Stark's face appeared under the hoist. "I'm taking a wild guess and say: His favorite color is red?"

Steve looked confused. "I think that's actually right. Or might be. How'd you know?"

"Ah, personality things, psychology, you know. Likes engines and secretive and so on, they always like red", Mr Stark rambled. "No seriously, if I didn't know it any better, I'd almost suspect you're asking me about how to date Iron Man." He huffed stifled laughter.

"I... well, maybe? Would that be a problem?", Steve asked.

Mr Stark rapidly rolled back under the car. "No, no", he said. The motor block strangely muffled his voice, so it was hard to say but it almost sounded as if he was surpressing more laughter. He took a short pause to get back to talking. "Ok, so you're asking me about dating tips for my bodyguard. And basically a tin can since you never saw him outside his suit. Makes things a bit harder, but we can work on that."

There was a distinct feeling that Steve could not get rid of, that he was being mocked, but for now he just decided to roll with it. "Yes, I hope so. So actually you probably know more about him than I do."

Back out from under his car and his mimic back under control, Mr Stark gave him an actual nice smile. Probably one of the first once Steve had seen from him. Amused he got often, mocking or sometimes mischeivous, but this one was sincere and kind of empathetic. "Yes, I probably do, but I guess this is going to be pretty hard. You know, he's kind of sticking to the whole secret thing. Was a hard thing to convince him that Pepper is allowed to know who he is." He got up, came over to Steve and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't want to discourage you, but this is not and easy one you got your eyes on."

"Thanks, but I actually know how to get close to people", Steve countered and closed up a little. "Really, I'm just here so I don't deliberately fail at dating in and on itself. Let me take care of the rest." He gave a most charming smile and Mr Stark shut up about that.

He did, however, go on talking about dating. And he proceeded to have an enigmatic and very amused smile tucking at the corners of his mouth, that he apparently could only surpress just so. "Ok, dating options. I guess things that involve eating and drinking are not really good options, going for a stroll in the park might be weird and doing something exciting like saving the world", he winked at Steve, "is not really a date for you guys, is it?"

"Mr Stark, I'm serious here -"

"Yeah, sorry, about that", Mr Stark interrupted. "Ok, serious. I guess something private first would be good, so you have the option to talk, but something to distract if it becomes awkward. Maybe a movie? You know, there are enough rooms with a beamer in this tower. Just declare one for private use for one night. Or go for a nice, long walk along a beach or in a park at night. Depends a bit on your romantic streak. I think I...ron Man would be more up for movie, though. As far as I know him, that is." Mr Stark scratched his neck, apparently thinking about more options.

"Yeah, I think movie sounds lovely", Steve said. "And I might get him a little present. Guess he's not the guy for flowers. Do you have any idea, what I might get him?"

"Oh, I really don't think he expects presents from his dates -"

"Maybe not, but I want to get him something, though", Steve insisted.

"Ok", Mr Stark gave in. "Present." After a good, long consideration, he came up with: "You know, that sounds probably weird, but I know that he really, really adores you, as in Captain America you. If you find anything neat Cap-themed, he might like that. And it'd be hilarious, getting a Cap-present from Cap, you know."

The very same Cap looked slightly bewildered. "Ok, I'll think about it. Thanks anyway, Mr Stark. I feel somehow like I could do this now."

"You're welcome. Anytime", Mr Stark said and apparently saw the matter as finished since he just vanished under the hydraulic hoist again. Steve left the workshop and thought about how to bring his plans into motion.

~~~~~

He had kept it together barely long enough to hear the workshop door close with a discrete hiss before a variety of emotions crashed back into Tony. First of all, the sheer hilarity of the situation. Steve asking him about dating... him. Also, his dream came true. His biggest crush wanted to ask him out. And eventually he had absolutely no clue what to do. He couldn't just reveal Iron Man's identity now. Steve would probably be, well, truth be told, Tony didn't know what he'd be and that made it all worse. Maybe happy, maybe furious, maybe he'd just start disliking Iron Man as he had always disliked Tony Stark. That talk about dating had gone rather well, but it was the first civil conversation they had ever had.

He put down the wrench before he could wreck something and walked a few rounds through the workshop to calm down. He'd just see to what was coming for him. He'd get through this. And his plan would be the plan he had always gone well with: Improvise as things went along and smile.

~~~~~

Iron Man had been hardly around in the tower lately, but the day had come. They had done another mission and now they were standing here, watching the last remains of the mess being removed and Cap turned around. "Good job everyone! I think we're done! Shellhead, give me a lift?" He was picked up by familiar metal hands and they headed off towards the tower. Somewhere along the way he said: "Hey, Iron Man, I wanted to ask you something."

"And what's that, Captain?", the computerized voice responded.

"I, um, wanted to ask, if you'd be up for a movie, tomorrow maybe? Not as a teambonding thing. I was more thinking about just the two of us."

"Sure", he said almost immediately, "that sounds really nice. 8 pm, would that be ok?"

And that was it. Cap had his date.

~~~~~

Tony was practically buzzing. He was all excited and happy, but at the same time he didn't know what to do. Or how. He was only a hair's width away from simply dropping his cover and telling Steve everything, but while that would solve one problem, it would also result in a mess that even his workshop couldn't live up to. He'd just be there. At the date. It was only one day from now and it was only a movie. Later it could mean the world, but the facts were, he'd simply watch a movie with Steve. While being in the suit. Great.

He made himself a drink and decided to work it off for now. He could go crazy about it tomorrow. Ten minutes before the actual date. That was a plan he could do with. It actually took him surprisingly long - at least seven minutes - but he got back into focus on his work. Another drink helped with that, too. He'd do it.

~~~~~

Steve knocked at the workshop door. His first attempt was gentle and didn't yield any result. He knocked harder. Nothing. Eventually he said: "JARVIS? Is he in there?"

Neutral and polite as ever, the speaker sounded: "Yes, Master Stark is currently in his workshop. As it happens, he is also sleeping. I may awaken him, if you wish to speak to him. One might think he'd actually want to talk to you. Aside from that, I think his neck would be very grateful for someone interrupting his nap on the desk."

"Nap on the - Yes, please wake him up. Thank you."

From outside he could only hear that JARVIS said something through the workshop speakers, but the words were not distinguishable. Moments later a hardly awake version of Mr Stark Stark opened up the door. "Whassup? What year is it?"

Steve sighed and gave him a glare that was so disappointed, it made Mr Stark cringe. "2015, 2nd of April, 20:43", Steve mumbled.

A variety of emotions flashed through Mr Stark's face and bloodshot eyes and bedhead aside, now he looked awake. "But I, um, shouldn't you be tangled up in a tin can or something right now?"

"You know, I just wished he had said something if he wasn't interested instead of just not showing up", Steve almost whispered while looking at the floor.

"Oh I don't think that's what's going on, really. He told me about you asking, you know and he was really, really excited, so probably something has gone wrong. I could call him or you -"

"Tony, I know that you are Iron Man", Steve said flatly.

For a long moment there was only silence. "What?", Tony finally brought out in disbelief.

Steve sighed. "I thought it was a nice little game, you know. Asking you about advice when I really wanted to date you. We - that's me and Mr Stark - didn't get along that well, but I hoped that if I just softened the shell, I'd find that selfless hero that is hiding under a thick layer of billionaire playboy. Anyway. I still would have wished for you to simply not agree to the date if you didn't want to come." He turned and very slowly dragged himself up the stairs, away from the workshop.

After a couple of steps, he heard something rumble behind him. He turned around and saw Tony, getting up from where he had apparently stumbled over his own feed. He covered the few steps between them and grabbed Steve's sleeve. "Please listen, I just fucked up, you see? Let me explain this, ok?"

"What's there to explain? Are you going to tell me you fell asleep over being too excited about our date?", Steve asked, disappointment dripping from his words.

Tony scratched his head awkwardly. "Actually, that's pretty accurate."

At least that got him a raised eyebrow from Steve, so he went on talking: "Yeah, come to think of it, just that happened. You know, I was so excited that I tried to work it off a little so I wouldn't do anything stupid. Turned out to be something stupid, but you'll see that later. So yeah, I didn't sleep all night and when I finally ran out of coffee and out of any sense of time, I just fell asleep on my desk for at least ..." 

"Four hours and twentyseven minutes, Sir", JARVIS provided.

"What he said, and well then J casually informed me that I was ruining my neck and my possible upcoming relationship all at once because you were standing in front of the workshop and I think you know the rest."

Steve stared at him, mouth slightly open, and seemed unsure whether to believe this or just turn on his heel and walk away. Or maybe both. Then he broke out into roaring laughter. After a minute of Tony looking around bewilderedly, Steve had calmed down a bit and whiped a tear from his eye. "You know what? That's probably the best story and the worst reason why anyone ever missed a date with me." He still huffed laughter and whiped away another tear.

"Thanks, I guess?", Tony asked. Before Steve could start his next sentence, Tony got his wits back together and said: "Oh and date, I'd totally be for another try. Really. If you'd give me a chance. You choose something and I pay. Whatever it is, just tell me."

Steve was still smiling broadly when he answered: "Last time I checked, movies don't run away. So I'd just say: Movie, now? And for the next date, well, you remember how I asked you about present options?"

The irritated and almost fearful look in Tony's face made Steve laugh again. He handed over a little package. Tony opened it and peaked insight, almost as if he was expecting the whole thing to blow up. Then he opened the lid completely and pulled out a small object.

His look change from irritation over surprise and qeustion to disbelief. "Really? A Captain America alarm clock?"

Steve all but sank down onto the stairs from laughing. Finally he brought out: "It was practically one of the first things I saw when I woke up in your time. Was standing on the nightstand in that hospital room. I thought you might like that. Turns out, you could also need it."

Tony's sigh turned into a laugh before he said: "By the way, since you asked a few days ago: So far I never had anything with a guy, but I'm not against it on principle and I think I'm intrigued."

Steve's amused grin became a genuinely happy smile. "So, I heard there was an option of a private movie somewhere here. Would you be interested, Mr Stark?"


End file.
